Brand New Emotion
by LucifersHalo
Summary: Kirsten wasn't about to return to Ed's house when she was far more at home in a bachelor apartment, overlooking a women's clothing store, wrapped in warm arms, and listening to the slow steady heart beat of the fluffy haired scientist she loved. Post 3x01 snippet.


Title: Brand New Emotion

Author: Roguie/DexHooker

Fandom: Stitchers

Rating: T

Spoilers: Up to and including 3x01

Summary: Kirsten wasn't about to return to Ed's house when she was far more at home in a bachelor apartment, overlooking a women's clothing store, wrapped in warm arms, and listening to the slow steady heart beat of the fluffy haired scientist she loved.

Disclaimer: Not mine. My muse has loved many a man in her day, but not even she was smart enough to combine them all into the character that makes up Cameron Goodkin.

Author's note: Hello there, stitch mates. It had to happen, I suppose – with CaptainSwan sailing off on their happy beginning, I had no choice but to find a new OTP. Once that happens, it takes only a short while before my muse latches on and refuses to let go. That said, first Stitchers fic. Figured I'd jump right in. I was supposed to have a filler for 2x10 written last Saturday, but my young pup, Killian chose about 500 words in to start having seizures. Needless to say, after three days of panic and worry, his exhausted mama never got back to writing it – I may still, we'll see. Instead, tonight we have a beautiful kiss, and I have a feeling I'll be in an s-storm of trouble in about 6 hours when I roll into work like a half frozen zombie. Hope everyone enjoys... looks like we're in for a great season of Camsten!

~~~?~~~

Kirsten wasn't used to taking the slow road. A half hour before, she'd been pressed against Cameron in the most delightful way; lips touching, tongues tasting, breath mingling as they learned the flavor that was uniquely theirs. Even the realization that they hadn't entirely broken the hack of her stitch hadn't slowed them down for long; instead they'd moved to the sofa, minds lost in thought even as their bodies shifted subconsciously towards one another. His hand worked into her hair, fingers stroking her scalp. Her head fell to his shoulder, hand over his heart. His lips found her forehead first, a kiss of comfort that found itself derailed as fresh emotion washed over her and not kissing him properly was, for the moment, the worst thing she could imagine.

After weeks upon weeks of build up, she was surprised at how slowly his lips moved over hers. The way he suckled her lower lip between his teeth, nipping at her when she tried to pull him closer. The way his hand never moved from her head, a gesture that was both gentle and controlling as he directed their kiss with an expertise that shouldn't have amazed her. A subtle press of his thumb to her jaw found her opening to him without hesitation, and then all thought abandoned her as his tongue pressed inside, probing and tasting without the slightest pause.

She would have stripped herself bare in that moment if he'd allowed her, liquid heat flowing through her veins, trapping her breath in her chest, pure arousal flushing her cheeks and stealing her strength as his kiss worked her up and up, her heart and mind soaring with the sensation of him against her, finally, finally taking what had always been his. His kiss drove her to heights she'd never known were possible from a touch so intimate and yet so frustratingly chaste. His thumb stroked over her throat, his fingers wrapped in her hair, a half groan half chuckle rumbling in his throat as he kept her solidly in place. She gripped his shirt so tightly that her fingers turned white, answering him with her own whimpering groan as she struggled to get closer even as he began to back away. Slowly, slowly he brought her back down, turning their kisses from passionate to tender, their hearts pounding, their breathing heavy, her body shaking with the need to climb into his lap and force him to finish what she'd started. Instead, she allowed him to distance them, losing herself in the depths of his gaze, his eyes dancing and sparkling with a light she could only describe as pure joy, and his lips turned up into the sweetest, most bashful smile she'd ever seen. She watched him watch her for a long moment, letting her body cool and her heart slow, unable to stop her own lips from curving upwards and matching his smile.

"What're you thinking, Sunshine?", he asked her gently, shifting so that her head lay against his shoulder and tucking her under his arm.

Kirsten shrugged lightly. "Wondering if we're making the right decision, with everything that's happening right now. Wondering where you learned to kiss like that. Wondering if it would be wrong to track down all the girls you've kissed before, but I'm not sure if I want to thank them or kill them, so that's probably a bad idea. Mostly, I'm wondering how to tell you I really don't want this to stop here."

Cameron breathed out a sigh of relief, and chuckled softly, his laughter brushing across her hair in a sweet caress of its own. "That's a lot of wondering to do all at once."

Kirsten grinned against him. "I'm special that way."

She grumbled as he stretched out, a yawn cracking his jaw before he ran his fingers through his own hair and groaned. "Is Camille back at the house?"

Kirsten shrugged and stretched out her own body, moving to the other end of the sofa as Cameron got to his feet. "I doubt it. I think she's with Linus. They were going to see if there was anything they could do for his mother and visit his father's grave. She'll probably crash at his place tonight. I don't think she'll want him to be alone."

Cameron's eyes didn't meet hers as he nodded. "Right. And, uh, what about you, Stretch? Do you want to be alone tonight?"

Her eyebrow lifted as she watched him shift his weight from foot to foot before running his hand through his hair again. She loved that she made him nervous. She loved that he was so sweet that he'd always put her needs ahead of his own. She loved him.

Instead of answering, she reached out and took his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. She kept her back to him as he began to babble, hiding the grin that she couldn't stop from spreading across her face.

"Right. Okay, sure, you'll stay here tonight. Of course you don't want to be alone. Just, you know, make yourself comfortable. I need to shower. Three days locked up in the lab, the day at the NSA, the stitch on Blair's son, yeah, I'm pretty sure I smell worse than a wet wookie. So, um, just, help yourself to whatever and I'll be back."

Kirsten sat on the bed and bit her lip, smothering the laughter that threatened to escape. She thought about going through his drawers for something to wear, but instead chose to simply slip out of everything except the loose blouse she already had on and her panties. It was comfortable enough to sleep in, and modest enough that Cameron probably wouldn't have a heart attack the moment he came back into the room. She turned the bed down and snuggled into her side as she listened to the water while he showered. Another jaw cracking yawn surprised her and her eyes fluttered closed. They snapped open again when the water went off, fluttering closed once more as she listened to him move around the bathroom as he dried off. She was drifting somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness as he pulled back the sheets on his side and slipped into bed beside her.

"Asleep already, Sunshine?" he murmured softly, and she could feel the smile that crossed his face as she turned towards him, nuzzling into her spot against his chest, surprised to find warm, damp skin beneath her cheek rather than his normal t-shirt, her hand immediately moving to cover his scar.

"Is that okay?" she murmured against him, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw before closing her eyes and snuggling as close to him as possible.

She felt more than heard his soft snort, and then lost herself in the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. "I will always be okay with you falling asleep in my arms, Kirsten Clark."

"You're an emotional sap, Cameron Goodkin" she accused on a final yawn.

"It takes one to know one," he teased, his own eyes closing, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"We'll find out who's the sap in the morning," she threatened, using the last of her energy to trail her warm hand across his damp skin, following the line of his scar down his chest and then dropping lower before coming to rest at his hip. Her fingertips tucked just under the waistband of his boxers, low enough to make him suck in a sharp breath as his body tensed and trembled beneath her.

"You do not play fair," he growled softly, but made no move to take control of her little game.

"All's fair in love and war?" she murmured, giggling against his chest.

"I'll remember you said that," he threatened on another yawn, and they grinned at each other in the darkness.

She dozed for a few minutes against him, waiting for him to relax entirely before allowing herself to drift off into a deeper sleep. She heard the change in his heart beat before she felt his arms tighten around her and a soft shudder course through his body.

"What?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with sleep but for some reason needing him to know that she was already attuned to him emotionally.

He took so long to answer that she thought maybe he was going to pretend he hadn't heard her, before a long, shuddering sigh passed his lips. When he spoke his voice was so low that she had to strain to hear him. "You can't ever do that again. Promise me? No matter what happens, no matter what you see in those stitches, promise me that you won't leave me out here without you."

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body into his hold. "I won't leave you as long as you don't try and die for me again," she whispered.

"Deal," he murmured into the darkness.

It was the easiest promise she'd ever made, and the hardest lie that he'd ever told, but with eyes closed their exhausted minds and bodies drifted together. Tonight, it was enough.

~~~Fin~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, don't you think?


End file.
